Their Problems
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: I was listening to some Chameleon Circuit songs and this came into my head. I spent ages writing the parodies- and I'm sorry if they're terrible! Not exactly a crossover, no other characters other than Ninjago... The Ninja have gone their separate ways (sorta…) and are facing problems. T because paranoia.
1. Kai

Their Problems

Description:

I was listening to some Chameleon Circuit songs and this came into my head. I spent ages writing the parodies- and I'm sorry if they're terrible!  
The Ninja have gone their separate ways (sorta…) and are facing problems.  
First it'll be Kai, and the parody is 'The Doctor is Dying', and it's 'The Red Ninja's Dying'.  
Second it's Jay, and the parody shall be 'Mr Pond' and the parody name is 'Mr Smith'.  
Then Cole, and the parody shall be of 'Everything is Ending' (still the same name), a duet with Nya.  
Then Zane, the parody of 'Nightmares' (same name) and stuff.  
Then Lloyd, the parody of 'The Sound of Drums', instead called 'The Sounds of Power'.  
And if I feel up to it, a Garmadon one (when he was evil), an original song.  
Six chapters, guys… wow…  
Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Kai

Kai sat alone. Nya and Jay were the-first-Spinjitzu-Master-knows-where. He sighed. Stood up. Went over to his blade. He smiled, stroking the blade gently, careful not to cut himself. But as the clock struck nine thirty, he paused. He knew what was going to come…  
And it came. The voices.  
 _The power's corrupting him!  
You must destroy the staff!  
Is she hot?  
I got your back.  
_But then something else happened. Someone was singing. And although the voice was actually nine, Kai could tell who was singing: Zane, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Wu, Garmadon, Misako and Dareth. And he knew what they sang… They sang this:

 _It is returning through the fire…  
Kai, face your unreached desires…  
Your flame is dying, so don't cry,  
When you hear them talk four times…  
You're going to slip away…  
You'll be buried in your grave…  
No more games, tonight you die…  
You're the first of the five…  
LET ME LIVE, I'LL DO MORE!_

 _The villains are returning,  
Ninjago'll be burning!  
The last day tomorrow  
Is a trap for old Morrow!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
"I don't want to go!"  
"Please don't make me go!_

 _Nya will be by your side,  
She will fail to save your life.  
But hothead, don't you frown,  
You'll die in Ignacia Town.  
I'll sing you to your sleep!_

 _The villains are returning,  
Ninjago'll be burning!  
The last day tomorrow  
Is a trap for old Morrow!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
"I don't want to go!"  
"Please don't make me go!"_

 _Just one more thing before you go  
Your new-found friends will miss you so.  
Reflect on all of those you love and know:  
Lloyd, Wu, Zane, Jay and Cole._

 _(Spoken)  
The villains are returning,  
Ninjago'll be burning!  
The last day tomorrow  
Is a trap for old Morrow!_

 _(Singing)  
The villains are returning,  
Ninjago'll be burning!  
The last day tomorrow  
Is a trap for old Morrow!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
The Red Ninja's dying!  
"I don't want to go!"  
"Please don't make me go!" _

_(CORRUPTING HIM!)_

 _!Gniyd s'ajniN deR ehT  
!Gniyd s'ajniN deR ehT  
!Gniyd s'ajniN deR ehT  
!Gniyd s'ajniN deR ehT  
!worroM dlo rof part a si  
worromot yad tsal ehT  
!Gninrub eb ll'ogajniN  
,gninruter era snialliv ehT_

Four nights later, Nya and Jay, now a couple, went to visit Kai. They found him lying on the floor, barely alive, barely conscious, bleeding, dying…  
"Kai!" Nya gasped, kneeling down.  
Kai smiled up at her. In a voice full of pain, he whispered, "It is returning through the fire. Kai, face your unreached desires. Your flame is dying, so don't cry, when you hear them talk four times… you're going to slip away, you'll be buried in your grave. No more games, tonight you die, you're the first of the f-" He finished with a painful scream, a fit, and then limpness. Kai's amber eyes stared up to the ceiling, empty and lifeless, not noticing Nya crying.  
Nya pulled her brother's corpse up into her arms and sobbed.  
Her elder brother was dead.  
She only had Jay.


	2. COMPETITION

**COMPETITION!**

I also write original stories, such as Angels of Darkness, and recently, I have had an idea for an original story.

For this story, I have to design 20 characters- 10 main characters, 10 villains. So far, I have created 7 main characters and 4 villains.

This is where you come in. Until the 24th of June, I will hold a competition. You have to submit your OCs (by PMing me, but you can review on a fanfiction), tell me whether you want them to be a protagonist or antagonist. For the protagonists, I have these spaces free:

Troubled male

Daughter of a villain

(Attempting to become good) Villain- Female.

Villains can be any gender, but they need nicknames- these are the three I've thought up:

Shadow-Shadow- Unknown, likely male.

The Dark One- No gender

Seventh Sin- Male

Little Miss Unclad- Female

I need one male and two females for the protagonists and any gender roles for the antagonists.

This is the recommended layout for the competition entries:

Name:

Age: (13-15 please unless an antagonist)

D.O.B:

Appearance:

Personality:

Role: (Protagonist/Antagonist)

Death Cause Preference:

Role: (Troubled male/ daughter of a villain/ reforming villain/ villain)

 **DO NOT SAY FAMILY MEMBERS OR FRIENDS OR ENEMIES OR BACK STORIES! THOSE WILL COME COURTESY OF ME!**


End file.
